Una luna para san Valentín
by Daia Black
Summary: S&R: Harry se cuela en un recuerdo de San Valentín y descubre algunas cosas interesantes.


**SUMMARY: S&R: Harry se cuela en un recuerdo de San Valentín y descubre algunas cosas interesantes.**

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para escribir sobre ellos.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, pero si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste

UNA LUNA PARA SAN VALENTÍN

Era de noche y la casa estaba tranquila y silenciosa, pero Harry no podía dormir. Dentro de algunos días sería Navidad y la Mansión Black estaba llena de invitados (todos miembros de la Orden, por supuesto), pero él no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. El señor Weasley se recuperaba en San Mungo y Ron y los demás habían vuelto a hablarle después de la llegada de Hermione, pero no podía apartar de su mente aquella pesadilla en la que atacaba al padre de su mejor amigo desde el interior de una escurridiza serpiente. Volvió a cambiar de postura en la cama y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Ron?

Pero su amigo estaba dormido, con un brazo y una pierna fuera del colchón, respirando con la boca abierta. Harry sonrió y después de dar un par de vueltas más decidió levantarse. Si Ron no le acompañaba iría él solo a tomar el aire, necesitaba despejarse un poco, dejar de pensar... Se calzó las zapatillas de cuadros escoceses -¿por qué le recordaban tanto a McGonagall?- y salió de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

De noche la casa parecía aún más grande y misteriosa que durante el día: todos los retratos parecían observarlo con ojo crítico mientras bajaba las escaleras de puntillas, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de la irascible señora Black.

Pensó en bajar a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo de comer, pero al pasar delante de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso algo llamó su atención: una tenue luz, pálida y blanquecina, se colaba por debajo de la puerta cerrada. ¿Habría alguien despierto? Tal vez Sirius tampoco podía dormir y si estaba allí podrían hacerse compañía y charlar un rato... Llamó suavemente con los nudillos, pero nadie contestó. Harry miró nervioso a uno y otro lado del desierto corredor y finalmente cogió el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

Era una sala antigua llena de objetos curiosos, con pesadas cortinas verdes en la ventana y una enorme mesa de comedor en medio. Sobre la mesa había un cuenco poco profundo grabado con curiosas runas y símbolos alrededor del borde, y era de allí de donde procedía la luz.

Un pensadero.

Harry ya había visto uno en el despacho de Dumbledore el curso pasado y gracias a él había descubierto cosas muy interesantes. Pero, ¿por qué había uno en Grimmauld Place?

Lo primero que pensó fue que seguramente tenía algo que ver con la Orden y que era posible que allí se guardasen algunos de los secretos que los adultos se empeñaban en ocultarle. Nervioso, miró hacia la puerta. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero posiblemente fuera su única oportunidad para descubrir qué estaba pasando. Quizá averiguara el por qué de su sueño.

No tardó ni un minuto en tomar una decisión y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba inclinado sobre la vasija y era absorbido por la intensa luz plateada.

Reconoció el lugar enseguida: los tapices de las paredes, los sofás rojos frente a la chimenea… La sala común de Gryffindor estaba adornada con guirnaldas de colores y una pancarta con enormes letras brillantes sobre una de las cristaleras: "FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN". Bueno, al menos no estaba en la sala común de Slytherin.

No tardó en divisarlos al otro lado de la sala. Allí estaban: su padre, Sirius y Peter Pettigrew. Los Merodeadores. Harry tragó saliva, emocionado. Parecían concentrados en algo, inclinados sobre la mesa y hablando en susurros y el joven sonrió mientras se acercaba al chico de gafas y pelo alborotado.

-Hola, papá –susurró conmovido.

Justo en ese momento la puerta secreta se abrió y un alumno entró en la sala, cargado de libros y pergaminos. James dio un codazo a Sirius, que alzó la cabeza enseguida.

-Ya está aquí.

Remus se acercó a ellos y los saludó con un seco "hola" antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Dónde estabas, empollón?

-Estudiando.

-¿Estudiando? –James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice-. ¡Pero, Moony, es San Valentín! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que rodearte de libros?

El joven alzó la cabeza un poco molesto, pero no dijo nada y volvió a concentrarse en su pergamino.

-Deberías ser más amable con él, Padfoot. Es casi luna llena y ya sabes cómo afecta el plenilunio a los lobos…

-No seas idiota, James.

Harry observaba a los amigos con curiosidad. Imaginaba que de joven Lupin sería más tranquilo, más amable… más como ahora. Aunque claro, entonces era un adolescente y era normal que los cambios de la luna afectaran a su carácter.

-¿Y quién será tu cita de esta noche, lobito?

-No habrá cita. No he recibido ninguna carta.

Tal vez fuera eso. A lo mejor esa era la razón por la que Lupin se mostraba tan irascible. Harry descubrió la mirada que el licántropo dirigió a las numerosas tarjetas de amor y cajas de chocolate que sus amigos tenían repartidas sobre la mesa y sintió una oleada de simpatía por él.

-No te preocupes, Remus –la voz de Peter sonó conciliadora-, yo tampoco he recibido ningún regalo.

Remus sonrió a su amigo con cariño y volvió a su trabajo.

-De todas formas no iba a salir con nadie, así que no importa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, James y Sirius se dedicaron a comparar sus tarjetas mientras Remus intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo… hasta que no pudo aguantarse más y levantó la cabeza enfadado.

-Sirius, ¿quieres hacer el favor de decirle a ese pájaro que deje en paz mis apuntes?

Una de las cartas con forma de pajarita de papel había escapado de la cartera de Sirius y se entretenía mordisqueando el pergamino que Remus trataba de terminar.

-Vamos, Moony, no hace falta ponerse así.

Ante un gesto suyo, la pajarita se acercó volando a la mano del merodeador y se enredó graciosamente entre sus dedos.

Eso fue demasiado. Remus se puso en pie agarrando de un puñado todos sus instrumentos de trabajo.

-Aquí no puedo concentrarme. Me voy arriba.

Harry lo vio marchar, pero también vio la mirada atenta de Sirius siguiendo su silueta mientras el licántropo subía las escaleras. Hacía rato que Peter se había alejado de ellos para contemplar una partida de ajedrez de unos amigos de curso.

-Tío, has hecho que se enfade.

-¡No es culpa mía!

James señaló la pajarita con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me dices de la carta?

Sirius acarició la cabecita de papel.

-Se supone que tenía que haberla abierto.

-Él creía que era tuya.

-¡Estaba encima de sus apuntes!

-Sirius… ¿Cómo te lo explico? El pobre no ha recibido ninguna carta, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que ésa era para él?

Sirius lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad a las postales y chocolates que desbordan su cartera.

-¿Me guardas un secreto?

-Depende.

-La verdad es que sí ha recibido alguna.

James lo miró con atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La mitad de ésas son suyas.

-¡Pero, Black! ¿Estás diciendo que has interceptado la correspondencia de Remus?

-Sí.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Pues está claro, ¿no? Por la misma razón por la que tú has amenazado a todos los alumnos que querían proponer una cita a Evans esta tarde.

-Eres idiota.

-Sólo sigo tu ejemplo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Tengo que conseguir que lea esta carta.

-¿Y por qué no subes y se la das?

Sirius se puso en pie con una mueca de determinación.

-Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Harry no comprendía muy bien de qué iba todo. ¿Qué había en la carta? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo con Lupin? ¿Le estaban preparando alguna cita al licántropo? Le habría gustado quedarse allí abajo, en la sala, porque justo entonces una pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes entraba por el hueco del retrato y James se levantaba con una sonrisa pícara para ir a su lado… Pero éste era el recuerdo de Sirius y mientras él subía las escaleras todo a sus espaldas se difuminó y James y Lily y el resto de Gryffindor desaparecieron tragados por una densa nube de niebla. Sólo quedaron Sirius y las escaleras y poco después la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos.

Sirius se detuvo y respiró profundamente un par de veces, preparado para llamar a la puerta. Pero pareció pensarlo mejor y finalmente tiró del picaporte sin avisar.

Remus estaba de pie, asomado a la ventana, contemplando el gris paisaje de un día amenazado por la lluvia.

-Ey.

Remus no contestó y Sirius se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

Harry podía ver el reflejo de los dos en la ventana, mirando sin ver las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, Moony. Olvidas que conozco todos tus secretos.

Pero su amigo seguía con la mirada prendida al otro lado del cristal. Sirius resopló y se puso frente a él para obligarlo a mirarle.

-A ver, Moony, vas a decirme por qué estás enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado –protestó.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el licántropo se había fijado en la pajarita de papel, que revoloteaba alegremente alrededor de la cabeza de Sirius.

-Oh, sí que lo estás. ¿Es porque nadie te ha regalado nada por San Valentín?

-Eso me da igual –pero por el tono de voz era obvio que mentía. Se retiró de la ventana y se dirigió a una de las camas, la misma que Ron ocupaba en la actualidad-. El catorce de febrero es una fecha comercial, inventada por los muggles para conseguir que los jóvenes gasten el dinero en hacer absurdos regalos…

-¿Y qué me dices del chocolate?

Remus lo miró unos instantes en silencio.

-Tengo chocolate de sobra y si quiero más sólo tengo que comprarlo.

-Ya… Pero no es lo mismo si alguien te lo regala, ¿verdad? -Remus hizo una mueca-. En realidad yo creo que estás así porque ninguna chica se ha acordado de ti.

Harry alzó las cejas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan borde? Además, él mismo había confesado que le había quitado todas sus cartas a Lupin. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Se estaba vengando de él por algo?

-Déjame en paz.

-¿Es por eso?

Remus parecía realmente abatido.

-No te importa –murmuró.

-Está bien –Sirius se mordió los labios-. Tengo algo para ti.

El licántropo lo miró con curiosidad mientras su amigo lanzaba un silbido y la pajarita, que había estado curioseando por la habitación, acudía a su lado.

-No todo el mundo se ha olvidado de ti -Con una sonrisa y un suave soplido lanzó hacia él la carta, que aterrizó entre las manos del licántropo, poco después de chocar contra su pecho-. Hasta luego, Moony.

Y guiñando un ojo se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Harry miró hacia atrás un par de veces antes de seguirlo y cuando la puerta se cerró Lupin aún seguía en la misma postura, de pie cerca de la cama con la carta entre las manos.

Una vez fuera, Sirius resopló y se alborotó el pelo con gesto nervioso.

-Joder –murmuró-. Espero que no me mate por esto. Joderjoderjoder.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando llegó a la sala corrió hacia el sofá en el que James y Lily conversaban tranquilamente en voz baja.

A Harry le saltó el corazón en el pecho al ver la dulce estampa y sonrió con tristeza mientras contemplaba la tierna imagen de sus padres, jóvenes y felices, sin siquiera sospechar cómo acabarían sus días.

-Ey, Evans.

-Hola, Black.

-¿Te importa si te robo a tu novio un momento? Tengo que hablar con él de algo muy importante.

-¿Mi novio?

-Pero, Sirius –protestó James señalando a Lily con la mirada-. Estamos hablando… ¿No puede esperar?

-No. Adiós, Evans.

La chica se levantó con una mueca de enfado y se alejó de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Harry estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero la verdad es que le interesaba saber qué es lo que Sirius tenía que contar a su padre. Quizá le diera alguna pista sobre la finalidad de la misteriosa carta.

-Está bien –James parecía molesto por la interrupción-. Has alejado a Evans de mi lado, así que espero que sea algo importante.

-Se la he dado.

-¿La carta?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-No lo sé. Supongo que ahora mismo la estará leyendo.

-¿No te has quedado allí mientras la abría?

-¡Pues claro que no!

-¿Y cómo piensas averiguar qué piensa al respecto?

Sirius parecía nervioso.

-Lo he citado dentro de unas horas en la Sala de los Menesteres. Si va, significará que le interesa mi oferta.

-Oye, Black, sólo por curiosidad. ¿Qué le has escrito exactamente?

Sirius buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó un trozo de pergamino arrugado.

-¿Prometes que no te reirás?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Está bien…

Sirius le acercó el papel y Harry y su padre se inclinaron sobre él para leer el contenido. Harry soltó una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Una poesía?

Y claro, nadie pudo oírlo, así que nadie contestó… hasta que su padre hizo exactamente la misma pregunta.

-¿Una poesía? ¿Le has escrito una poesía?

Sirius se tumbó en el sofá, con las manos bajo la cabeza.

-A él le gustan esas cosas.

-_"Cala la noche tu alma/ Sobrecogida de lunas rotas. / Mirada perdida en el cielo / Y lágrimas de madrugada"_. ¿Lo has escrito tú?

-Más o menos.

¿La carta era de Sirius? Increíble.

James siguió leyendo.

-_"Maldigo a la noche triste / y a todo el firmamento / Déjame ser tu estrella/ te entregaré la luna en un sueño. / Déjame ser tu estrella. / Y tu mundo. / Y el tiempo_. S.B. Te espero a las ocho en la Sala de los Menesteres, tengo algo que decirte. No faltes." –James soltó un silbido-. No está mal. ¿Crees que irá?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sí.

James le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Suerte, compañero.

La sonrisa de su padre se desdibujó y Harry parpadeó. La habitación, James, todo se perdía en un puñado de sombras y cuando la imagen se aclaró Sirius y él estaban en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts. Su padrino parecía nervioso y no dejaba de murmurar sinsentidos en voz baja. Se había arreglado el pelo y llevaba una camisa azul oscuro a juego con sus ojos. En las manos sujetaba un paquete envuelto con un lazo blanco.

¿Se dirigía a su cita de San Valentín?

Harry lo vio detenerse delante de una puerta y caminar nervioso frente a ella antes de atreverse a abrir. La Sala de los Menesteres varía según las necesidades de quien la convoca: para Harry era una sala con todo el material necesario para sus clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; cuando Sirius entró Harry se encontró con una réplica casi exacta del dormitorio de los chicos, aunque mucho más espacioso y con una enorme ventana por la que se veían las estrellas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Un rato después la puerta se abrió, dando paso al licántropo.

Harry empezaba a comprender.

Los dos se miraron un rato en silencio.

-Hola.

-Hola. Pasa, te estaba esperando.

Remus entró y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-¿Leíste la carta?

-Sí. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tengo algo para ti.

Sirius le enseñó el paquete y Remus lo cogió con cuidado.

-Gracias.

-No es chocolate –aclaró-. Bueno, tú dijiste que ya tenías bastante y que siempre podrías comprarlo cuando quisieras, así que…

-¿Ibas a regalarme chocolate?

-Bueno, era una de las opciones.

Remus suspiró. Parecía preocupado y triste.

-Escucha, Sirius, no hacía falta que… Lo siento, estuve muy borde esta tarde, pero no era necesario que hicieras esto… Estoy un poco agobiado por la luna, supongo, y me porté como un crío, sólo porque nadie me había escrito una tarjeta por san Valentín…

-Te iba a dar esto de todas formas. Además, no tienes que disculparte.

-Pero seguro que tenías algo mejor que hacer que estar aquí conmigo. ¿Qué hay de tu cita?

-Estoy haciendo exactamente lo que me apetece hacer. ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Remus tiró de la cinta que cerraba la caja y levantó la tapa. Nada más hacerlo una luz tenue iluminó la habitación. Harry se asomó para ver qué había dentro y distinguió algo redondo cuidadosamente envuelto en un fino y transparente papel de seda.

-¿Qué es?

Sirius sonrió.

-Es una luna envuelta en papel café.

-¿Una luna?

-No sabes cuánto me costó, pero al final conseguí bajarla del cielo. La engañé con viles argucias. Le dije: "Te doy una cebolla si bajas" y, claro, la muy golosa acudió a mis manos para comer. Luego la atrapé y la encogí para ti.

Remus retiró el delicado envoltorio y apareció una esfera blanquísima que daba una luz pálida y transparente. Sirius se acercó un poco más y estaban tan juntos que Harry pensaba que podrían besarse.

-Gracias –murmuró el licántropo emocionado-. Es preciosa.

-Sé que echas de menos la luna llena, a pesar de lo que te hace. Sé lo mucho que la añoras. Ahora podrás hacer con ella lo que quieras, si es tan pequeñita no conseguirá que te salgan los colmillos.

Sirius cogió la delicada esfera de las manos temblorosas del licántropo y luego murmuró unas palabras. La pequeña luna se elevó en el aire, pálida y hermosa. Remus la siguió con la mirada cuajada de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

Y entonces ocurrió. Harry lo estaba viendo venir desde hacía rato. Desde que las miradas de los dos chicos conectaron al entrar en la habitación. Sirius acarició la mejilla de Remus, que dejó de mirar la luna para mirarlo a él. No dijeron nada, no era necesario, pero se acercaron despacio, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Y se separaron, tímidos y avergonzados, pero se volvieron a juntar. Y se estaban besando, debajo de una luna llena que los envolvía con su luz plateada. Y ya no eran sólo labios. Eran lenguas, y dientes, y saliva en la barbilla. Y susurros en la oreja y el cuello. Y manos. Manos que acariciaban a través de la ropa, por debajo de ella, y gemidos y suspiros. Y un sinfín de promesas para mañana y para el resto de sus vidas.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero entonces una mano lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?!

La imagen desapareció de golpe, como cortada con un cuchillo, y poco después estaba de nuevo en la sala enorme y polvorienta de la vieja mansión.

-¡Sirius!

Su padrino lo tenía agarrado del brazo y parecía muy enfadado.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar ahí?!

-L-lo siento… Creí… creí que era algo de la Orden, no sabía…

-¿Hasta dónde has visto?

-Yo no…

-¡¡Contesta!!

-Lupin y tú os estabais besando.

El rostro de Sirius se demudó, pero finalmente lo soltó.

-¡Maldita sea! No quiero que hables de esto con nadie.

-Claro. Lo siento.

Su padrino se acercó a la vasija y recogió con la varita los hilos de pensamientos. Luego los guardó en un tarro de cristal de color azul.

-Sirius…

-¿Qué?

-Lupin y tú… ¿sois pareja?

Sirius tardó en contestar.

-Estuvimos juntos.

-¿Ya no?

Sirius lo miró y Harry se sintió como si acabara de ser sorprendido metiendo la mano en el tarro de las galletas.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora Remus y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?

La respuesta fue contundente y cargada de amargura.

-Azkaban.

-Pero…

-Será mejor que te vayas a la cama –lo interrumpió.

Harry asintió, pero antes de marcharse se volvió. Sirius guardaba el bote de cristal en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Tú todavía le quieres, ¿verdad?

Su padrino no contestó, pero no hizo falta. Harry ya sabía la respuesta.

Esa noche la pasó en vela, sin poder apartar de su cabeza la escena de aquel tierno beso bajo una luna en miniatura. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era obvio que Sirius sentía algo por Lupin. ¿Pero qué pensaba Lupin? No resultaba fácil saber qué pensaba el licántropo. Él era mucho más reservado y discreto. Con el tiempo había aprendido a guardar sus sentimientos y parecía imposible saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero al ver aquella escena en Hogwarts Harry se resistía a creer que todo hubiera terminado entre ellos. Bueno, tenía que averiguar la opinión de Lupin y si aún había posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos… entonces tendría que hacer algo.

El día de Navidad se acercaba y Sirius parecía muy animado por tenerlos a todos en casa, sobre todo ahora que Arthur parecía recuperarse favorablemente en el hospital.

Después del desayuno, Harry recorrió la casa en busca de su antiguo profesor. Lo encontró en la biblioteca, sentado frente a la chimenea con un libro en las manos. Con la excusa de que quería regalar algo a una chica por San Valentín le preguntó si alguna vez le habían hecho un regalo especial para esa fecha. Lupin contestó sus preguntas y mantuvo la compostura, a pesar de que Harry hizo algunas alusiones veladas al recuerdo que había contemplado en el pensadero. Finalmente, al ver que la conversación se alargaba, el profesor se excusó diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó a su habitación.

Harry supuso que quería estar a solas y pensó que era una buena señal y que no todo estaba perdido. Lo que él no sabía era que cuando Remus entró en su cuarto y consiguió calmarse un poco, lo que hizo fue rebuscar en su baúl hasta encontrar una pequeña luna blanca que abrazó con tristeza.

Dos noches después Harry lo tenía todo preparado.

Antes de bajar a cenar había entrado en la habitación de Lupin y había dejado una pajarita de papel sobre su almohada. Pasaron la velada en un ambiente hogareño y tranquilo (aunque Sirius y Remus apenas intercambiaron un par de miradas) y cuando llegó la hora de irse a descansar se coló en la sala en la que había encontrado el pensadero. El recipiente seguía en el mismo lugar, aunque ahora estaba vacío. Afortunadamente, Harry había visto dónde había guardado Sirius el bote de cristal y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo y verter su contenido en el cuenco mágico. Si todo iba bien, la pajarita guiaría a Remus hasta la sala y entonces él se asomaría al pensadero, vería el recuerdo de su primer beso y Sirius y él volverían a estar juntos…

Se apresuró a esconderse junto a la ventana y casi al instante la puerta se abrió y Lupin entró en la sala.

Todo salió tal como lo había planeado: después de unos minutos de incertidumbre, el licántropo desapareció en el pensadero y un rato después llegaba Sirius.

Cuando vio la vasija se precipitó hacia ella y al reconocer el bote de cristal azul que había sobre la mesa soltó una maldición.

-Voy a matar a ese crío –masculló.

Ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando la luz del cuenco se intensificó y Lupin apareció en la habitación con el rostro demudado por la emoción y un brillo raro en sus ojos dorados. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-¿Sirius?

El animago se dio la vuelta alterado.

-¿Remus? ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

El licántropo se acercó a él. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa tierna y triste.

-He estado recordando el pasado –contestó-. ¿Escondiste todas mis cartas?

Sirius tragó saliva, nervioso de que su amigo estuviera tan cerca.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-No importa… ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?

Sirius pensó la respuesta.

-Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras si veías que había tantas chicas interesadas en ti.

Remus colocó con suavidad su mano en el pecho del animago y lo acarició lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de su ombligo.

-Nunca te habría rechazado –murmuró-. Nunca.

Los dos alzaron la vista a la vez y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Remus, yo…

No pudo seguir hablando. Remus lo detuvo cerrando sus labios con un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron, Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho como si temiera que pudiera escaparse como aire entre sus dedos.

-Te quiero –confesó con la voz rota-. Nunca he dejado de quererte. Te quiero, Remus.

-Y yo a ti –sonrió el licántropo.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez lo hicieron como dos amantes que llevan años separados y se reencuentran a las puertas de un dulce sueño. Desde su escondite, Harry sonrió. Ahora ninguno de los dos estaría solo. Volverían a disfrutar de su compañía como cuando eran niños. Dentro de unos días todos los miembros de la Orden se marcharían y entonces tendrían Grimmauld Place para ellos solos…

Pero Harry no lo había calculado todo.

Los besos dieron paso a las caricias y con ellas llegaron los gemidos y los jadeos. Y un par de manos ansiosas empezaron a desabrochar algunos botones.

-¿Rem…? 

-Quiero hacerlo. Ahora.

-Vamos al dormitorio…

-No. No puedo esperar. No quiero esperar. Por favor… Quiero hacerlo aquí. Ahora.

Harry abrió los ojos escandalizado.

_¿Aquí? ¡Al menos esperad a que me marche!_

Pensó en salir de su escondite. "Vosotros a lo vuestro, no os preocupéis por mí" y escapar corriendo de la habitación antes de que fuera tarde... Pero Remus ya había cerrado la puerta con su varita y llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando para ir despacio. Cuando volvió a asomar la cabeza ya estaban casi desnudos.

Se tapó los oídos y se ocultó detrás de la cortina, así que no pudo verlos besándose y devorándose sobre la pulida mesa de madera. No los vio cuando la boca de Remus se perdía entre las piernas de su amante. Ni cuando lo puso de espaldas a él, sobre la mesa, abriéndose camino y mordiendo descontrolado su cuello. _Necesito hacerlo, el lobo necesita hacerlo_. Pero pudo escuchar algunos gemidos. Y gritos. Y algunos "Te quiero" mordidos y deshilachados por los besos. Sólo se asomó una vez, muerto de curiosidad, y cuando los vio, acariciándose y embistiendo como animales pensó que en verdad pintaban una bella estampa y que merecía la pena pasar algunos minutos escondido detrás de unas cortinas si al final ellos volvían a estar juntos.

Tres horas después no parecía tan contento.

Al día siguiente Remus y Sirius bajaron tarde a desayunar. Se excusaron torpemente y desaparecieron de nuevo después del almuerzo. Nadie los vio durante la cena. El día de Navidad hicieron un esfuerzo y permanecieron junto al resto, compartiendo regalos y participando de la alegría de pasar juntos esas fechas tan especiales… Fueron los primeros en acostarse.

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones tocaron a su fin y antes de darse cuenta estaban en la entrada del número 12, despidiéndose hasta final de curso.

Sirius esperó a que los demás salieran a la calle y se acercó a Harry.

-No creas que no sé lo que hiciste.

Harry puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-¿Qué hice?

Se ganó un coscorrón y un par de insultos que más parecían apodos cariñosos: _¡Pequeño crío insolente! ¡Serás desvergonzado!_

-Supongo que después de todo tengo que darte las gracias. Sin tu ayuda no habríamos sido capaces de afrontar ese paso.

-Ya. A veces sois más críos que yo. Podéis entregaros la luna con un beso pero sois incapaces de decir dos simples palabras.

-Te diré un secreto, Harry: ésas son las palabras más difíciles de pronunciar.

_Pues no dejasteis de gritarlas durante un buen rato. _

-Entonces, supongo que todo marcha bien.

-Más que bien –su padrino le guiñó un ojo-. Pero no creo que quieras los detalles.

Harry rió.

-No gracias, ya he tenido bastante.

Sirius alzó una ceja, pero no preguntó nada.

-Por cierto, tengo algo para ti…

Le entregó un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel marrón.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que lo utilices si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Cualquier cosa, Harry. Si Snape se pasa contigo, si tienes algún problema…

Harry asintió.

-Vale.

Pero en realidad pensaba que no iba a utilizar aquello, fuera lo que fuese. No iba a ser él quien pusiera a su padrino en peligro ahora que al fin parecía encontrar un poco de felicidad.

Era difícil decir adiós ahora que empezaba a sentirse como en casa. Pero le esperaba el colegio. Y Snape con sus clases de Oclumancia. Y su grupo de Defensa en la Sala de los Menesteres. Aquel sería un curso muy largo y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a su padrino. Antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazado a él, enterrando la cara en su camisa.

-Cuídate, Sirius.

Sirius no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, pero últimamente había empezado a derretirse la escarcha que Azkaban había formado en él. Con un gesto paternal le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Adiós, Harry. Vuelve pronto, Remus y yo te estaremos esperando.

Harry se sacudió las lágrimas antes de que nadie pudiera verlas y se marchó detrás de sus compañeros, que ya le hacían señas para que se apresurara. Poco después Lupin salía de la casa y nadie se dio cuenta, pero al pasar al lado de Sirius sus manos se rozaron como por descuido y hubo dos sonrisas de complicidad. Lupin bajó las escaleras y un segundo después la puerta del número 12 desapareció, engullida entre los edificios que la rodeaban. Pero para desesperación de Tonks y los niños, el licántropo empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

-Esperadme un segundo, he olvidado algo.

-¡Lupin, apresúrate! –gritó la prima de Sirius-. ¡Perderemos el autobús!

-¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Dijo unas palabras apresuradas y la casa volvió a aparecer. Cuando entró, Sirius lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que volverías.

Se besaron apasionadamente durante unos segundos, contra la pared del vestíbulo, mientras oían las protestas de los demás en la calle.

-Tengo que irme… -murmuró el licántropo acortando los besos.

-No tardes.

Sirius le besaba el cuello, agarrando su pelo entre los dedos mientras Remus intentaba separarse de él.

-Dame un par de horas.

-¿Tanto?

Se mordieron los labios y compartieron un par de suspiros.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

-Te estaré esperando, lobito.

Lupin salió de nuevo arreglándose el cuello de la chaqueta y cuando pasó a su lado, Harry le guiñó un ojo.

-Espero que cuides de él.

Remus parpadeó, extrañado por el comentario, pero no tardó en comprender las palabras de Harry.

-Descuida –sonrió-. Siempre trato bien a mis mascotas.

Los dos rieron y corrieron junto a los demás, que los esperaban para ir en busca del autobús noctámbulo, que los llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts. Definitivamente, habían sido unas buenas vacaciones.

**FIN**

Daia Black

M.O.S.


End file.
